


Секс и искусство ремонта замка

by Wintersnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Facials, First Time, Forced Proximity, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Room of Requirement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: Неприятности всегда настигали Гарри, и восьмой год в Хогвартсе явно не будет исключением.





	Секс и искусство ремонта замка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex and the Art of Castle Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081900) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



Гарри не искал неприятностей. Но, как частенько случалось и прежде, неприятности все равно сами его нашли. Он вовсе не собирался спотыкаться об домового эльфа на ведущей в общую комнату восьмикурсников лестнице, как не планировал и ронять сумку, так что повысыпались учебники вместе с яблоком, которое пропрыгало вниз до самого подножия.

— Простите, я вас не заметил, — сказал Гарри эльфу, запихивая книги обратно в сумку. — Вы в порядке?

Ее огромные беспокойные глаза пристально уставились на него.

— О, сэр, пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь! Это Манкл мешалась под ногами!

Он протянул руку к двери в общую комнату и подумал, что все же странно повторять пароль в щель на забрале доспехов, а не обращаться к Полной Даме. Но это была лишь одна из многих деталей, которые после войны казались немного неправильными.

— Тристития, — пробормотал Гарри и едва успел немного пройти внутрь, как обнаружил, что прирос к месту, а ноги потеряли способность двигаться. Это само по себе раздражало, но если прибавить еще то, что в полушаге от него с мрачным видом стоял Драко Малфой, по всей видимости, тоже застрявший, раздражение переходило с отметки «нормально» в «чертовски».

Кто-то злорадно хихикнул.

— Мерлин, вы только посмотрите, кто попался!

Послышался вздох, а потом громкий смех от кучки студентов, игравших в плюй-камни на ковре перед камином.

— Так-так-так. — Блейз Забини с отвратительно веселым видом сидел в большом кожаном кресле. — Какая неожиданная добыча для Зачарованной Омелы.

Гарри с ужасом поднял голову и увидел висевшую прямо над ним пышную охапку омелы. Подобно мареву, ее окружало легкое сияние. Он снова попытался сдвинуться с места, но его ноги прочно удерживало что-то невидимое.

— Ну и какой ублюдок ее туда повесил? — выплюнул Малфой.

— Это загадка, Драко. Мне и самому хотелось бы знать. — Самодовольный голос Забини привлек еще больше внимания. — Ну, думаю, мы все знаем, что должно случиться дальше.

— Опять эта дурацкая омела! — устало вздохнула Гермиона, встав со своего места у окна. — Мне казалось, мы согласились, что это совершенно неэтично.

Гарри вытащил палочку и выстрелил в потолок заклинанием. Омела так и осталась нетронутой, зато на них посыпался целый дождь искр, и Малфой громко вскрикнул.

— Осторожно! — Его лицо покраснело от ярости, пока он стряхивал с тощих плеч искры. — Она же зачарованная, бестолочь. И освободиться мы можем только одним способом.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что Малфой прав, но его мозг отказывался это принимать.

— А ты-то на фига стоял тут в ожидании под ней, псих несчастный?

Глаза Малфоя опасно сузились.

— В ожидании? Я собирался уходить. А потом ты просто не мог, не глядя, куда прешь, не завалиться сюда, чтобы мы вдвоем и попались.

— Ну хватит, мальчики, — протянул Забини. — Вы лишь оттягиваете неизбежное.

«Черт».

Должен быть какой-то другой способ; Гермиона наверняка знала, что делать. Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на нее, но она лишь с несчастным видом закусила губу. Он снова повернулся к злобно таращившемуся на него Малфою, который стоял так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его тела.

— Нам спросить, вдруг еще кто-нибудь захочет прийти посмотреть? — поинтересовался Забини. — Рейвенкловцы только что ушли в библиотеку, но наверняка кто-нибудь согласится сгонять за ними и позвать обратно.

Мерлинова срань, Гарри с радостью удавил бы Забини. Или Малфоя. Или обоих. Он представил себе, как они извиваются на полу под градом многочисленных проклятий. Потом скрипнул зубами.

— Ну ладно. Давай покончим с этим.

Тяжелый взгляд Малфоя сверкал серебром, а зрачки отливали глубоким чернильно-черным.

— Если ты думаешь, что я вот так просто буду стоять здесь, пока ты…

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Гарри и обхватил затылок Малфоя, чтобы тот не мог выкрутиться. Он уже видел, как люди пытались отделаться от Зачарованной Омелы с помощью поцелуя в щеку или легкого касания губ, и потому знал, что это не сработает. А заниматься этим больше одного раза в его намерения не входило.

Малфой был на пару дюймов выше, но Гарри наклонил его голову и подался вперед. Он чувствовал, что Малфой сопротивлялся каждым мускулом, пока их губы не соприкоснулись, а потом, вот же черт, Гарри совсем не такого ожидал. Малфой был зол и возмущен, но что-то в этом поцелуе казалось ужасающе притягательным. Гарри собирался отстраниться в тот же миг, и ему это почти удалось. Он хотел, чтобы чары их отпустили наверняка, только и всего… но не смог сопротивляться желанию задержаться на секунду на губах Малфоя, пробуя на вкус их неожиданный жар. Малфой как-то тонко вздохнул, и на кратчайшее мгновение, такое крохотное, что Гарри даже не был уверен в его реальности, возникло ощущение, что Малфой жадно и жарко ответил на поцелуй. А потом кто-то восторженно заулюлюкал, Малфой резко отстранился, и они оба оказались свободны.

Гарри неустойчиво попятился, а комната взорвалась какофонией радостных воплей, брезгливого фырканья и пошлых комментариев. Малфой тоже отшатнулся, вытирая рот ладонью и глядя так, словно Гарри его проклял. Гарри невероятно разозлился. На себя, определенно точно на Малфоя и на всех в этой гребаной комнате.

— О, да бога ради, повзрослейте уже! — прикрикнула на всех Гермиона. — Если кто-нибудь здесь зачарует еще хоть одну омелу, я об этом доложу. И я серьезно!

Щеки Малфоя порозовели, а губы растянулись в ухмылке.

— Если когда-нибудь все же решишь постричься, то сможешь видеть, куда идешь, Поттер. И убережешь нас обоих от неприятностей.

Малфой грубо оттолкнул его с пути и вышел из общей комнаты. Ребята все еще таращились на Гарри — просто отлично, — но он изо всех сил постарался придать себе совершенно безразличный вид и подошел к окну. Гермиона мягко коснулась его руки.

— Гарри, ты в порядке?

— Да, забудь. — Гарри осознал, что дышал все еще было слишком странно и быстро, а голос звучал как-то неправильно. Он откашлялся. — Скоро ведь пойдем на обед, да?

— Если я узнаю, кто это сделал…

— Не суетись, Гермиона. — Ладони покрылись потом, и Гарри сунул руки в карманы. — Вот честно, да кого волнует какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш?

Он нашел себе место и с радостью подобрал оставленный кем-то журнал про квиддич, а потом тупо рассматривал казавшуюся бессмысленной груду слов, пока сердце не прекратило попытки вырваться из груди.

~***~

За обедом Гарри Малфоя не видел, и это его вполне устраивало. На самом деле он не видел Малфоя до следующего дня, когда заметил его идущим навстречу в остальном безлюдной Большой Галерее. Малфой был на противоположном конце, так что Гарри пришлось бы идти к нему добрых полтора года, медленно приближаясь до тех пор, пока они не смогут наконец разминуться. Он подумывал просто развернуться и пойти другим путем, но Малфой уже заметил его. Гарри даже поймал момент, когда это произошло: Малфой вдруг весь напрягся и ощетинился. Уйти в этот миг означало выставить себя распоследним козлом. Поэтому он продолжил переставлять ноги, не глядя на Малфоя и убеждая себя, что ходьба по Большой Галерее — дело для него ежедневное и вовсе не должно заставлять его сердце вот так пускаться вскачь.

Он слышал, как ботинки Малфоя резко стучат по каменному полу: цок, цок, цок, цок. Язык Гарри ужасно пересох, а от воспоминания о произошедшем накануне в общей комнате накатила злость. Плохо было уже то, что Малфой снова оказался в Хогвартсе. А теперь еще и Гарри придется при каждой их встрече вспоминать, каково было стоять вот так, у всех на виду, и…

Цок, цок, цок. Будь Гарри проклят, если собирался пройти мимо Малфоя с опущенными долу глазами, словно испугался. До Малфоя было еще футов двадцать, Гарри поднял голову и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. Его охватило какое-то чувство, которому не нашлось названия, нечто, из-за которого сердце рванулось к ребрам, а потом его накрыло испепеляющей смесью стыда, гнева и неловкости… Малфой с надменным и дерзким видом выдержал его взгляд, и как раз когда они приблизились достаточно, чтобы Гарри мог разглядеть серебряную окаемку расширенных черных зрачков, нарушил молчание.

— Мудак, — с искаженным неприязнью лицом выплюнул Малфой.

— Засранец, — прорычал в ответ Гарри. Его пальцы сжались на палочке, но Малфой, не сбавляя шага, шел дальше, цок-цок-мать его-цок. И Гарри последовал примеру. Дошел до противоположного конца галереи, сжимая зубы так, что заныла челюсть.

Завернув за угол, он отправился в кабинет Трансфигурации и обнаружил, что в коридоре дежурил Рон, помогая домашним эльфам восстанавливать поврежденную лестницу.

— Как идет?

— Не очень быстро, но продвигаемся. — Рон вытер лоб рукавом мантии, а потом посмотрел на Гарри, сморщив нос. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри. Боже, он надеялся, что Рон не слышал о произошедшем накануне между ним и Малфоем, но едва ли на этой планете хоть кто-то оставался в неведении. Гарри показал на домашнего эльфа, которая пыталась самостоятельно левитировать огромную гору кирпичей. — Ей нужна помощь?

— О, точно.

Рон поднял палочку и снова отвернулся к лестнице.

Гарри еще раз посмотрел на эльфа.

— О, ты же Манкл, верно?

Малышка от удивления чуть не уронила кирпичи.

— Прости, я не собирался пугать тебя. Только хотел сказать, что у тебя хорошо получается.

Эльф подпрыгнула, и ее длинные уши озадаченно всколыхнулись.

— О, сэр, Манкл очень старается исправить все в замке.

— Я знаю. И все выглядит намного лучше, — уверил ее Гарри.

— Рон Уизли тоже очень старается. — Рон скривился, подняв с помощью палочки тяжелую притолоку.

— Я потом приду помочь, — пообещал Гарри.

С шорохом накрахмаленной мантии из-за угла показалась МакГонагалл.

— Вы сегодня планируете посетить мои занятия, мистер Поттер? Потому что если да, то, полагаю, вам нужно поторопиться.

Гарри виновато пожал плечами и последовал за ней.

~***~

Слизерин побил Хаффлпафф. Нет, Слизерин уделал Хаффлпафф Круциатусом. Он были на сто двадцать очков впереди, и хотя никто еще не поймал снитч, Малфой летал, словно дикий демон — он был везде, крутился в воздухе как одержимый и напоминал ослепительную вспышку зеленого и серебряного. Гарри от всей души болел за Хаффлпафф — на нем был шарф Хаффлпаффа и все такое, — но в напряженной игре Малфоя было что-то такое, от чего у него захватывало дух.

Когда Слизерин был на сто девяносто очков вперед, Малфой эффектно бросился вниз и выхватил снитч из воздуха. Мокрые от пота волосы облепили зардевшееся от удовлетворения лицо, когда он быстро пролетел вокруг трибун.

Той ночью Гарри вспомнил Малфоя позади себя на метле, отчаянно прижимавшееся к его спине тело, когда они прорывались через взметающиеся языки Адского Пламени. А потом, в рваном, беззащитном состоянии между сном и явью, он позволил себе вспомнить, каково было стоять в общей комнате на глазах у всех и притягивать к себе Малфоя, какой теплой и гладкой была шея под кончиками пальцев, вспомнить крепкий мужской запах кожи и поразительный жар губ.

~***~

С наибольшей долей вероятности кто-то проклял часы в кабинете Зельеварения, потому что этот урок длился вечно. Согревающие Чары, должно быть, тоже работали неправильно, потому что в подземельях было невыносимо жарко и душно, а смолянистый запах Эликсира Красноречия только усугублял ощущение клаустрофобии. Профессор Вегелиус прохаживался по кабинету, проверяя работу учеников, и монотонно бубнил о свойствах драконьего когтя, а Гарри только и ждал, когда все это закончится, и он наконец сможет выбраться на поле для квиддича. Его взгляд метнулся к часам. Еще двадцать минут. Было бы не так плохо, если бы Малфой в этот день не решил усесться прямо перед Гарри. Само его существование непрестанно отвлекало — нет, не отвлекало, ужасно раздражало. И Гарри просто не мог игнорировать его, когда он был прямо перед носом, с этими своими дурацкими светлыми волосами, дурацким надменным лицом и гребаными острыми локтями, торчащими из-под закатанных рукавов.

Малфой снял мантию, и Гарри сильно подозревал, что он носил какую-то необыкновенно дорогую версию школьной формы, потому что больше никто вокруг в ней так не выглядел. Сияющая белизной рубашка плотно облегала узкую грудь, а брюки были какого-то нелепого покроя, из-за которого ткань четко обрисовывала очертания стройных ног и задницы каждый раз, когда Малфой привставал проверить содержимое своего котла. Бледно-лиловое зелье Малфоя отличалось кристальной прозрачностью и точно соответствовало описанию в учебнике. Гарри хмуро рассматривал свое зелье, которое выглядело так, словно в него насрал флоббер-червь. Насрал, а потом там же и подох, судя по подозрительным комкам на дне.

Малфой снова привстал, чтобы заглянуть к себе в котел, и Гарри ощутил острую нехватку свежего воздуха, потому что просто не мог не думать о том звуке, который издал Малфой во время их поцелуя. Гарри не знал, почему запомнил его в таких мучительных подробностях, не говоря уже о том, почему ему вообще было не все равно, что там за звуки исходили от Малфоя и значило ли это, что ему этот поцелуй понравился. Потому что когда Гарри об этом думал, значение этого звука представлялось именно таким. И от этого появлялось странное, болезненное ощущение в груди, некая смесь гнева, неудовлетворения и… он даже не знал чего.

Гарри подумывал уже заставить исчезнуть весь котел со всем содержимым, когда Вегелиус приказал остановить работу и наложить на зелья заклинание заморозки, чтобы можно было доделать все на следующий день. К счастью, прозвенел спасительный звонок. Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги и первым рванулся к выходу. Он представил, каким приятным будет холодный декабрьский воздух, когда он вскочит на свою новенькую Молнию. Гарри поспешил в общежитие, быстро достал мантию для квиддича, но даже не успел раздеться, когда заметил подсунутый под дверь кусок пергамента.

«Мистер Гарри Поттер, — было там написано. У Гарри появилось плохое предчувствие даже до того, как он поднял и развернул записку. — Придите в кабинет Зельеварения немедленно. Ваша работа сегодня крайне неудовлетворительна».

Подписи не было, но написал записку, очевидно, профессор Вегелиус. Гарри скомкал ее и разочарованно бросил на пол. Эх. Он подумывал все равно сходить на поле и притвориться, будто ничего не получал. Но в этом семестре его результаты в Зельеварении были в лучшем случае посредственными. Если прогулять назначение, это снизит средний балл за весь год, а Гарри не мог позволить себе разбрасываться оценками. И почему он так сильно отвлекся? Гарри развернулся и пошел обратно в подземелья. Возможно, если быстро со всем управиться, после ему все же удастся полетать.

В кабинете было темно — единственным источником света был дрожащий огонек свечи на стене. Вегелиуса нигде не было видно, но из большого чулана в дальней части кабинета, где хранились ингредиенты для зелий, лился свет. А еще Гарри услышал стук и звяканье пузырьков. Возможно, профессор в ожидании Гарри переставлял ингредиенты.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и вошел в чулан.

— Профессор… — начал он, но замер на полуслове, когда увидел не согбенного Вегелиуса, а долговязого Драко Малфоя, вытянувшегося, чтобы поставить на верхнюю полку большую колбу.

— Малфой, — выпалил Гарри, и на задворках сознания возникло острое чувство какой-то неправильности происходящего. — Где профессор?

Потом дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, с громким лязгом в замке повернулся ключ, и Гарри понял, что вошел прямиком в ловушку.

— Какого хрена? — Малфой подошел к двери и подергал за ручку. — Откройте дверь! — крикнул он и, не услышав ответа, с злобным видом повернулся к Гарри. — Что здесь происходит, Поттер?

— Я получил письмо. От Вегелиуса. Только, думаю, на самом деле оно было не от него. — Гарри чувствовал себя распоследним идиотом. Зачем вообще профессору приходить в общежитие и подсовывать записку под дверь, если ему нужно поговорить? Гарри направил палочку на замок и произнес несколько заклинаний, но все без толку.

— Ты серьезно? Я тоже получил. Там было сказано прибраться в чулане с зельями, пока он будет в учительской на собрании. — Малфой наблюдал за безуспешными попытками Гарри открыть дверь, а потом достал свою палочку. — Давай же, ну. Я не собираюсь задерживаться тут и на минуту дольше нужного.

Он оттолкнул Гарри и сам попытался расколдовать дверь, но ничего не вышло.

Мерлин, это был уже перебор. Гарри так и подмывало наброситься на Малфоя, но в итоге он расстроенно хлопнул ладонью по ближайшей полке, так что пузырьки и колбы затряслись.

— Я весь день ждал возможности полетать.

— Осторожнее, кретин, — посоветовал Малфой. — Кто-то, наверное, сейчас от души веселится.

Гарри в отчаянии огляделся. Должен же быть какой-то выход. Но вокруг были лишь полки, наполненные ингредиентами, возвышающиеся от пола до потолка… и добрых шесть футов Малфоя, стоящего слишком близко. Слишком близко, чтобы нормально дышать.

— Зачем кому-то вообще запирать нас тут?

— Развлечения ради.

— Это точно один из твоих так называемых друзей, Малфой. Мои бы не подумали, что это смешно.

— Правда? Нет, конечно же, гриффиндорцы не любят розыгрыши. — Голос Малфоя сочился презрением. — Вот именно поэтому те два идиота открыли гребаный шуточный магазин.

Гарри решил, что с него хватит. Он толкнул Малфоя в грудь, так что тот отлетел спиной к полкам, а пузырьки яростно зазвенели.

— Не болтай о моих друзьях.

Малфой выхватил палочку, его тяжелый взгляд метал молнии.

— Что, хочешь подраться?

— А чем еще нам тут заниматься? — Как только слова слетели с языка, Гарри отчаянно захотел вернуть их. Он действительно не хотел думать о том, чем еще они с Малфоем могли бы тут заняться, и пытался не допустить, чтобы его мысли отразились на лице.

Гарри не мог определить, уловил ли Малфой его реакцию. Но когда тот заговорил, все оказалось еще хуже:

— Ты пялился на меня, Поттер. И не думай, что я не заметил.

— Не было такого.

— Было. Ты пялишься на меня постоянно.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. И это невероятно бесило, потому что Малфой, в общем-то, не ошибся. Гарри подался вперед и прорычал:

— Ни хрена такого не было. Слишком много о себе думаешь.

— Знаешь, на что они наверняка надеются?

— На что? — сипло спросил Гарри.

— Что мы тут потрахаемся, — произнес Малфой медленно и пошло.

Эти слова с всплеском адреналина пронеслись по венам Гарри.

— Какого черта?

Он поверить не мог, что Малфой и правда это сказал. Лицо горело, а во рту резко пересохло.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав.

Гарри неловко сглотнул.

— Ага, будто такое возможно.

Малфой, ничего не говоря, стоял, и все в нем словно бросало вызов: его скривившиеся в насмешке губы, надменная поза, сжимающие палочку длинные пальцы. Гарри видел, как грудь Малфоя поднимается и опадает под рубашкой, видел полоску бледной кожи там, где рубашка выбилась из брюк. От этого хотелось смахнуть с полки все пузырьки и услышать, как они разбиваются на крошечные осколки.

— Это пиздец какая тупая идея, — выдавил Гарри, не зная даже, кого хотел этим убедить, себя или Малфоя.

Малфой пристально смотрел на Гарри, словно ощупывая взглядом лицо.

— Знаю, — согласился он.

Гарри не хотел пялиться на Малфоя. Он не хотел всего этого чувствовать: этого горячего, дикого потока неудовлетворения, гнева и потребности. Малфой был слишком близко, и когда он снова издал тот же самый голодный звук, что и в прошлый раз при поцелуе, большего и не потребовалось.

Гарри медленно подался вперед, пока не прижал Малфоя к двери. Оба тяжело дышали, а потом Малфой схватился за Гарри, плотно сжав руки на мантии, чтобы оттолкнуть, а вслед за этим притянуть к себе так грубо, что их тела встретились одним исступленном движением.

Гарри напирал, удерживая Малфоя на месте и едва ли понимая, что творит. Из его горла вырвалось неудовлетворенное рычание. Палочка Малфоя со стуком упала на пол, а потом Малфой с низким, злым стоном схватил Гарри за задницу, сжимая пальцами, резко качнул бедрами, и Гарри почувствовал, как твердый член Малфоя проехался по его собственному.

Вот черт. Все это побуждало к дальнейшим действиям, бесило и невероятно заводило. Отчасти Гарри думал, что нужно остановиться, оттолкнуть Малфоя и спросить, какого хрена тут творится, но было так хорошо, он так сильно завелся — и почему-то именно это ему и было нужно. Гарри услышал собственный стон, когда Малфой неспешно, пошло двинул бедрами, и Гарри задрожал всем телом от того, насколько это было приятно. Гарри тоже двигался, прижимаясь к тощему телу Малфоя, наслаждаясь его жилистой силой и руками, которые были везде, задирали рубашку Гарри, жадно зарывались в его волосы.

Мерлин. Это происходило на самом деле? Гарри на мгновение ошеломленно закрыл глаза, потом снова открыл, чтобы не пропустить момента, когда длинные пальцы Малфоя выдернули ремень Гарри из пряжки и стянули трусы. Даже неловко было от того, насколько Гарри уже возбудился, как с члена сочилась смазка на пальцы Малфоя, но тот явно был только за.

— Грязная скотина, — выдохнул Малфой. — Ты только посмотри.

Гарри посмотрел, и из его горла вырвался тонкий стон, а все тело захлестнула новая волна возбуждения.

— Достань мой член, — приказал Малфой, и Гарри бы очень хотелось, чтобы его руки так сильно не тряслись, но ему все же удалось справиться с застежкой на брюках Малфоя. А там, черт возьми, был чистый жар и твердость. Гарри не мог отвести взгляда, потому что освобожденный от белья член дернулся, а Малфой толкнулся Гарри в ладонь, глядя расширившимися глазами и закусывая губу, словно сам не мог поверить тому, что пальцы Гарри обхватили его член.

Малфой провел большим пальцем по головке члена Гарри, принося жестокое наслаждение, и Гарри, откинув голову, стукнулся затылком о полку. Пузырек зашатался, балансируя на краю, а потом опрокинулся и разбился. Малфой громко сглотнул, а потом уткнулся головой в плечо Гарри и простонал ему в шею:

— Быстрее. Мгх. Быстрее.

Гарри начал сбиваться с ритма, безумное наслаждение нарастало в бедрах, заднице, яйцах, везде, сознание ускользало под резкими движениями гладкой ладони на члене, от ощущения скользящего в собственной руке члена Малфоя, от давления чужого тела и быстрых, рваных вздохов. Гарри был на грани оргазма и громко стонал — отчаянно, голодно, стискивая ладонь, пытаясь увлечь Малфоя за грань вместе с собой.

Движения были невероятно неловкими, но тело Малфоя начало дрожать, глаза закрылись, и это почему-то возбуждало сильнее всего: смотреть, как Малфой стал терять контроль. Гарри ахнул, когда его накрыло первой волной оргазма, прокатившейся по всему телу, пронизывая и перехватывая дыхание. Малфой вцепился в Гарри, с его губ срывался поток рубленых ругательств, голова откинулась, а рот приоткрылся, пока он яростно надрачивал член Гарри.

Когда все закончилось, Малфой откинулся на дверь, его грудь тяжело поднималась, а вид был невероятно порочный. Сперма — вероятно, их обоих — усеивала гладкий бледный живот и крахмальную рубашку, и Гарри осознал, что его собственные руки были покрыты тем же, не говоря уже о поле под ногами. Гарри нащупал свою палочку и направил очищающее заклинание везде, где оно казалось нужным.

Малфой поправил одежду и, прищурившись, разглядывал пол — очевидно, высматривая палочку. Она закатилась под стеллаж.

— Вот. — Гарри опустился на колени и достал ее.

Малфой без благодарностей забрал палочку и попробовал повернуть ручку на двери, которая сразу же распахнулась.

— Эй, когда это дверь отперлась? — спросил Гарри, но Малфой был уже за пределами чулана и быстро уходил прочь, заправляя рубашку за пояс. — Малфой?

Трясущимися руками Гарри поправил брюки и следом выбежал из кабинета, но, добравшись до лестницы, ведущей из подземелий, уже нигде его не увидел.

~***~

Определенно, лучше было об этом не говорить. Все, что случилось, было неправильно и глупо. Гарри уж точно не собирался никому об этом рассказывать и был совершенно уверен, что их с Малфоем мысли в этом сходятся. Гарри не собирался даже думать об этом — особенно на уроках. Или на тренировках. Или в Большом Зале, увидев краем глаза светлые волосы или взглянув на мгновение в сторону слизеринского стола, где маячил тощий силуэт Малфоя. И больше всего он не собирался думать об этом поздно ночью, лежа под одеялом, когда воспоминания проскальзывали в сознание — сбивающие столку, соблазнительные. Никто и никогда так не касался Гарри, не с такой смесью голода и агрессии. И он никак не мог выкинуть это из головы — а это бесило.

По пути к кабинету Флитвика Гарри поднялся на седьмой этаж. Эссе по заклинаниям нужно было сдать к пяти часам дня, а стрелки часов уже миновали одиннадцать вечера, но он подумал, что если просто подсунуть законченное эссе под дверь Флитвика, возможно, утром он не получит никаких замечаний. Гарри не предвидел, что Малфой будет стоять в дверях Выручай-комнаты, помахивая бутылкой сомнительного вида и приказывая немедленно зайти.

Сначала Гарри подумал, что мудрее всего было бы идти дальше, не обращая внимания на Малфоя. Это решение продержалось примерно три секунды, потому что желание узнать, какого черта Малфою надо, имело куда большее значение. Гарри развернулся.

— Чего тебе?

— Иди сюда, — повторил Малфой, засовывая бутылку в карман брюк. Его губы блестели и покраснели от выпивки, и Гарри, еще мгновение поколебавшись, принял предложение. Возможно, Малфой хотел поговорить о том, что произошло в чулане класса Зельеварения. Не то чтобы сам Гарри хотел об этом разговаривать… ему просто было интересно услышать, что Малфой хочет сказать, вот и все.

Гарри не был в Выручай-комнате с тех пор как… ну, с тех пор. Горло заполонил жуткий запах гари, обожженного кирпича, дерева и металла, и…

Малфой захлопнул дверь и толкнул Гарри к стене.

— Эй, — возмутился Гарри, машинально потянувшись к палочке, но Малфой прижал его руки к двери и — вот блядь — решительно припал горячими губами к шее. — Что ты творишь?

— А на что это похоже, бестолочь? — Малфой перехватил запястья Гарри, так что тот не мог двигаться. Ну, Гарри мог бы сдвинуться, если бы постарался. Малфой, несмотря на всю свою поджарость, был не настолько силен, а Гарри отлично владел беспалочковой магией. Гарри просто удивился, а еще хотел узнать, что он задумал…

— Ты пьян?

— И что, если да? — спросил Малфой, нагло скривив губы. Одной рукой удерживая Гарри у стены, другой он выудил бутылку из кармана. — Хочешь?

Гарри понимал, что разумнее всего было бы отказаться. Он мог бы отнести свое эссе, вернуться в общую комнату и пораньше лечь спать…

Гарри кивнул. Малфой поднес бутылку к его губам и наклонил. Что-то попало Гарри в рот, что-то пролилось по подбородку на грудь, и боже, жидкость обжигала. Гарри закашлялся, а потом подавился, когда Малфой языком провел полосу от его подбородка до уголка губ.

— Малфой? — просипел Гарри, а потом удивленно ахнул, когда Малфой положил ладонь на его член и сжал. Он подумал, что стоило бы попросить остановиться, но тело убеждало, что лучше всего еще немного подождать. Просто проверить, что все идет к тому, чем кажется. Гарри был уже наполовину возбужден, и Малфой снова принялся спускаться к его шее, с удивительной легкостью расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки. — Что происходит?

— Ой, да ладно, Поттер. Знаю, ты не слишком умен, но, уверен, даже ты можешь сообразить. — Малфой провел ладонью по набухающему члену Гарри. — Вот твой член точно знает, что происходит.

— Но… С чего бы нам хотеть этим заниматься? Мы друг другу даже не нравимся.

Но спорить было глупо, когда оба они очень четко осознавали, как тело Гарри реагирует на происходящее. Но если Гарри было очень сложно перестать думать о Малфое даже после первого раза, второй раз только усугубит ситуацию, не так ли?

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Да какая разница? Это лишь разрядка, Поттер.

Звучало вроде как разумно. Очень даже основательно, если подумать.

— Но…

Малфой перебил, сверкая мрачным взглядом.

— Слушай, ты хочешь минет или нет?

— Э. — Член Гарри под прикрытием джинсов неловко и жадно дернулся. Гарри прекрасно знал, что Малфой это почувствовал, поскольку тот еще сильнее прижал свою гребаную руку. — Я…

Малфой снова достал бутылку, медленно отпил и слизнул пролившиеся капли, все это время неотрывно наблюдая за Гарри. Гарри знал, что у него множество причин для отказа. Он просто не мог вспомнить ни одной.

— Да, — выдохнул он, но прозвучало это скорее как хриплый вздох. Малфой упал на колени и прижался щекой к ширинке, его губы приоткрылись, а веки сомкнулись, когда он потерся о заметную выпуклость.

— Расстегивай, — усевшись на пятки, приказал Малфой и принялся наблюдать, как Гарри возится с пуговицей и тянет вниз язычок молнии. Малфой, не моргая, спустил на бедра трусы Гарри, чтобы освободить вставший член. Они оба посмотрели на него, налившийся глубоким розовым цветом, из щелочки на головке уже выступила большая капля жидкости. Почему-то то, как Малфой смотрел — пристально, словно запоминая, — еще сильнее возбудило Гарри.

У Гарри кружилась голова, он не мог перевести дыхание. Возможно, все это было подстроено, чтобы дать Малфою возможность поглумиться, поехидничать насчет члена Гарри, а потом уйти. Гарри не был уверен до тех самых пор, пока Малфой не уперся ладонями в его бедра, наклонился и обхватил член губами.

Гарри почувствовал, как воздух вырвался из легких с долгим, громким выдохом. Он неотрывно смотрел на высокомерно ухмыляющийся рот Малфоя, пока тот медленно, дюйм за дюймом вбирал член. Гарри не считал свой член огромным, но и маленьким он не был, а Малфой даже не вздрогнул, лишь продолжал, принимая его все глубже и глубже, пока Гарри не ахнул от ощущения, что протолкнулся до самого горла.

Малфой отстранился, медленно, пошло посасывая член, пока не добрался до головки, где и остановился, обхватив ее губами. Так он задержался на мгновение, глядя на Гарри из-под полуопущенных век, его лицо выражало мучительную смесь вызова и оскорбления. А потом, все так же глядя Гарри в лицо, Малфой взял руки Гарри и положил их себе на голову.

Пальцы Гарри почти невольно сжали волосы Малфоя, и он толкнулся вперед, застонав от потока наслаждения и дрожа от бедер до ступней. Это была какая-то дикость. Малфой, Драко Малфой, отсасывал ему, и это ощущение не походило ни на что другое. Гарри ошалело смотрел вниз, едва веря собственным глазам, а Малфой расстегнул свои брюки и с очевидным наслаждением принялся водить ладонью по члену. Гарри словно оказался во сне, в сцене из какого-нибудь пошлого журнальчика с двигающимися картинками, которые хранил на самом дне сундука, вот только все это происходило взаправду. И в тысячу раз лучше, чем одинокая дрочка в общежитии, когда никого нет рядом. Это было горячее Адского Пламени, и Гарри навалился спиной на стену, пока язык Малфоя кружил вокруг головки его члена, выискивая самые чувствительные места и задерживаясь на них с абсолютно непристойным смакованием.

Пальцы Гарри отчаянно вцепились Малфою в волосы. Все это оказалось слишком… и в то же время недостаточно. Он вытащил член почти целиком, а потом толкнулся снова, и это было невероятно хорошо — так, что можно было пристраститься. Малфой удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, и Гарри почувствовал какой-то извращенный прилив гордости. Он снова отвел бедра назад и начал трахать Малфоя в рот, поначалу медленно и размеренно, но вскоре все более хаотично.

Поначалу он старался входить не слишком глубоко, не утруждать Малфоя, но вскоре все его благие намерения улетучились, а в голове осталось лишь желание проникнуть как можно глубже между губ Малфоя, снова, и снова, и снова погружаясь в тесное, влажное тепло. Дело было не только в физических ощущениях, хотя такого Гарри никогда прежде не испытывал. Дело было в том, что Малфой позволял Гарри, требовал, чтобы Гарри это делал, и явно наслаждался процессом. Это выбивало из колеи, затрагивало что-то глубоко личное и, боже, одурманивало. Гарри даже не пытался сдерживать вырывающиеся из горла стоны.

Мощное, неотступное желание пульсировало в яйцах, все тело, казалось, было готово взорваться от наслаждения. Гарри удержал Малфоя за волосы и втолкнулся как можно глубже, а тот принял его до самого конца, одной рукой держа Гарри за бедро, а другой сжимая собственный член. Гарри кончил так ярко, так сильно, что его это почти напугало. Малфой стонал и давился, а потом, по всей видимости, почти все проглотил, пока Гарри пытался отдышаться и унять дрожь, держась за Малфоя.

Сразу после ноги его не удержали, и Гарри сполз по стене на пол. Он настолько отключился от реальности, что даже не заметил, кончил ли Малфой, но, снова открыв глаза, увидел, что тот сидит на пятках и смотрит на Гарри с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Ух ты. — Гарри не знал, как выразить свои чувства, но подумал, что это высказывание в общем и целом их подытожило. Малфой не ответил, но встал и поправил одежду, больше не глядя Гарри в глаза.

И что дальше? Гарри растерялся. Он огляделся вокруг и, Мерлин, Выручай-комната была разгромлена. Половина почернела и обуглилась, и… вот же черт, кое-где еще дымилась. Гарри не мог поверить, что Малфой выбрал именно это место…

— Разве ты не вспоминаешь о Крэббе? Когда приходишь сюда.

Во взгляде Малфоя плескалось полнейшее презрение.

— Конечно вспоминаю.

— Тогда почему?..

Малфой покачал головой.

— Ты идиот.

Гарри уставился на него, но Малфой явно больше ничего не собирался говорить, а Гарри не собирался вестись и расспрашивать дальше. Вместо этого он громко удивился:

— Разве это место еще работает?

— В смысле, «работает»? Это комната, где прячут вещи.

— Ну да, так и есть, но… это Выручай-комната. Она дает то, что тебе нужно.

Малфой рассмеялся.

— А, точно. То, что нужно? Она дала мне эту бутылку, а потом еще и ты завернул.

— Нет, это было совпадение… я собирался отнести эссе, — сказал Гарри, вынув свиток из заднего кармана и помахав в качестве доказательства. Правда, он уже не был так уверен.

— Не суть. — Малфой осушил бутылку и со стуком уронил на пол. — Увидимся, Поттер.

— И все? Мы просто делаем это, а потом возвращаемся в общежитие? — Возможно, в его голосе звучал гнев, он это чувствовал, хотя и не совсем понимал причины. Казалось, Малфой как-то его одурачил.

— Ага. — Малфой небрежно надел мантию.

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу. Он чувствовал опустошение, его ноги все еще дрожали, а внутри тянула какая-то пустота.

— Я постоянно об этом думаю, — тихо и горько сказал Малфой. На лице у него застыла досада, и Гарри понял, что он говорил не только о смерти Крэбба, но и обо всем, что произошло в этой комнате: об Адском Пламени, об Исчезающем Шкафе, обо всем. Возможно, о том, что произошло не только здесь, но и во всем Хогвартсе. — Все гребаное время.

Малфой не стал ждать ответа. Не то чтобы Гарри знал, что нужно сказать. Он определенно не собирался задерживаться в обугленном остове комнаты. Гарри поднялся на ноги и вышел в коридор, все так же сжимая в руке эссе.

~***~

Минет от Малфоя не очень-то помог обрести душевное спокойствие. На самом деле появились новые проблемы — спонтанные стояки, чего с ним не случалось лет с четырнадцати. Гарри целыми днями старался сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-нибудь и боролся с чувством нарастающего неудовлетворения, которое не мог прогнать даже квиддич. Не помогало и то, что Гермиона начала беспокойно поглядывать на него, когда думала, что он не видит. Гарри подозревал, что именно с ее подачи случился дружеский разговор между ним и Роном, когда они вместе занимались в библиотеке.

— Ты слышал, что Джинни теперь встречается с Рори Рэндаллом?

Гарри не поднял взгляд от заметок для эссе.

— Неа.

— Ага. — Рон вздохнул. — Кажется, он хороший парень. Ну, для Хаффлпаффца.

Гарри нацарапал еще одну заметку на полях, а потом ответил:

— Ну, надеюсь, они счастливы вместе.

Рон потер затылок.

— Ага. Ну… — Он замолк, очевидно, не зная, как продолжить. — А тебе кто-нибудь… ну, ты знаешь. Нравится? Сейчас?

Гарри почувствовал, как дернулся член. Прямо под столом посреди библиотеки. Он попытался не обращать внимания, но энтузиазма члена это не убавило. И все от малейшей мысли о произошедшем. От легчайшего предположения, что Гарри может кто-то нравиться, и от этого он так разозлился, что одарил Рона взглядом, которого тот явно не заслуживал.

— Нет, — рявкнул он. — Нет таких.

— Ладно-ладно. — Рон закатил глаза. — Просто интересуюсь. Господи.

Гарри еще десять минут пытался вернуть концентрацию, а потом забил на это неблагодарное дело и ушел. Он направлялся во внутренний двор, прикидывая, есть ли у него время проскользнуть в общежитие и быстренько подрочить, когда кто-то позади схватил его за руку.

— Малфой. — Гарри нахмурился. — Чего тебе?..

Малфой потащил его через арку и дальше по коридору Чар, прочно впиваясь пальцами Гарри в бицепс.

— Ой. Это, знаешь ли, больно.

Но Малфой не обращал внимания. Он затянул Гарри в кабинет, захлопнул за ними дверь, а потом резким движением развязал галстук.

— Удобно. Раньше здесь не было дивана.

Гарри сложил руки.

— Малфой, ты не можешь просто…

— Снимай рубашку.

Малфой скинул галстук на пол и принялся расстегивать свою.

Гарри на какое-то мгновение замер и не мог ни о чем думать, кроме медленно открывающейся взгляду бледной, гладкой груди Малфоя. А потом скривился.

— Наглости тебе не занимать. Ты действительно думаешь, что мы будем заниматься этим каждый раз, когда тебе приспичит?

Рубашка Малфоя соскользнула с его плеч и упала на пол. Гарри и так уже был наполовину возбужден, когда Малфой притащил его сюда, но теперь его член отчаянно натягивал ширинку.

— Да, Поттер, ты угадал. Снимай рубашку, я сказал.

Гарри был уверен, что это плохая идея, но его пальцы с ним явно не соглашались. Они принялись расстегивать рубашку, а глаза жадно и одобрительно шарили по коже Малфоя, а потом взгляд натолкнулся на изогнутые линии Темной Метки.

— Что, и все остальное время просто будем друг друга игнорировать?

— Идеально. А ты не так медленно соображаешь, как мне казалось.

Под напором Малфоя Гарри отступил к дивану, а затем тот его толкнул, и он упал на спину.

— Эй, — запротестовал Гарри, но даже не попытался встать, да и не стал жаловаться, когда Малфой оседлал его и стянул с него рубашку. Не то чтобы Гарри можно было спокойно помыкать. Но что мешало ему пока что подчиняться? Малфой не имел никакого права выглядеть так сексуально, да и Гарри не составляло особого труда лежать, позволяя Малфою раздевать его и — блядь — проводить ладонями по его животу вверх до напрягшихся сосков…

Но он все же не собирался позволять Малфою делать все по-своему.

— Почему тебя это так напрягает? Разговаривать со мной.

— Разговаривать? — В голосе Малфоя слышалось пренебрежение. Он достал свой член, твердый и покрасневший, и разок провел ладонью. — О… ах. О чем нам вообще разговаривать?

Член Гарри, все еще прижатый жесткими джинсами, дернулся при виде члена Малфоя. Гарри впитывал каждую деталь: как медленно двигалась рука Малфоя, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, обнажая блестящую головку с вязкой каплей на кончике.

Гарри попытался вспомнить вопрос. Он знал, что вопрос точно был, но… о, точно. О чем они могли поговорить.

— Не знаю. О чем угодно. — Его мозг ухватился за то, о чем он порой размышлял. Он не знал, почему, но ему было любопытно. — Что ты делал до того, как вернулся в Хогвартс?

— Шлялся с Блейзом по барам и выебал множество магглов, — заносчиво выдал Малфой. — Сними очки.

Гарри так удивился, что без вопросов подчинился и, сложив очки, опустил их на пол рядом с диваном.

— Магглов? Серьезно?

— Да. Я решил, что этим… ах… больше всего выбешу отца.

Малфой дрочил все сильнее, его дыхание ускорялось, взгляд скользил по лицу Гарри и остановился на губах.

Гарри быстро терял сосредоточенность, но это казалось важным.

— И получилось? — спросил он. Его руки вскинулись к бедрам Малфоя, ладонями он ощутил острые тазовые кости. Гарри направил Малфоя так, чтобы его задница прижалась к зажатому в джинсах стояку, и его пронзили искры жаркого удовольствия. Малфой не ответил, так что Гарри сделал это снова, ахнув от вспышки ощущений. — Малфой, это… Это разозлило твоего отца?

Малфой приоткрыл рот и беспомощно застонал.

— С… скорее всего. Но я с ним уже много месяцев не разговаривал, так что точно сказать не могу. А теперь, может, заткнешься, Поттер? И… открой рот.

Гарри не знал, что удивило его сильнее: что Малфой занимался сексом с магглами, больше не разговаривал с отцом или что он явно собирался кончить Гарри на лицо. Малфой провел по члену левой рукой, а правой потянулся к лицу Гарри, запустил пальцы ему в волосы, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Он покрутил бедрами, потерся задницей по члену Гарри, у него расширились зрачки. А потом он крепко сжал свой член, одним долгим, неистовым движением провел от основания до головки и кончил.

Первые капли упали на подбородок Гарри, так что он ахнул. Малфой выгнул спину, испустив глубокий стон. Второй залп пришелся на лицо Гарри, пятная губы и щеки. Лицо Малфоя изменилось, резкие черты смягчились, стали открытыми, беззащитными. Его член дернулся снова и снова, соленая сперма ударила по языку Гарри, а потом ниже, на грудь. Малфой смотрел из-под отяжелевших век, приоткрыв рот, а рука выдавливала последние капли.

Мерлина ради, это было уже слишком. Гарри толкнулся вверх, отчаянно желая прикосновений, а потом его тело содрогнулось от острой вспышки блаженства.

После этого в комнате воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Малфой не встал сразу же, а еще посидел, пристально глядя на язык Гарри, облизывающий верхнюю губу, пока тот пробовал на вкус соль, пот, секс, Малфоя.

— Ты кончил? От этого? — с интересом спросил Малфой, большим пальцем размазывая сперму по щеке Гарри.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Он схватил свою рубашку и вытер ею лицо.

— Не успел утром передернуть, вот и все, — соврал он. — Мне хотелось трахаться.

Малфой перекинул через него ногу и встал.

— Конечно. Ну, к счастью для тебя, наши желания совпали. — Малфой натянул брюки и нахмурился. — Нужно было запереть дверь.

Гарри закончил вытираться и потянулся за очками.

— Вряд ли это нужно. Этот кабинет давно не используют.

— Да нет, используют. Кэрроу в том году, например, — сказал Малфой невыразительно и задрал подбородок. — Именно тут они заставляли нас тренировать Круциатус на первогодках.

Гарри почувствовал, как в груди шевельнулся ужас.

— Черт, Малфой, как ты вообще можешь… Почему ты привел меня сюда?

Малфой застегивал рубашку, но обернулся и угрюмо посмотрел на Гарри.

— Думаешь, если я не буду приходить сюда, то и думать об этом больше не буду? Что я смогу забыть? Так, что ли?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Нет, конечно нет, но…

— Мы все ведем себя так, словно теперь все в порядке. — Малфой грубо вздернул рукав и сунул предплечье под нос Гарри. Нестираемые линии Темной метки ярко и жутко выделялись на молочно-белой коже. — Знаешь, мне приходится смотреть на нее каждый день. Она никуда не денется, если я притворюсь, будто ее нет.

Гарри заставил себя посмотреть, пытаясь представить, каково это, когда на теле выбито постоянное напоминание. От одной мысли у него мурашки пошли по коже. Он не знал, что отобразилось у него на лице, но губы Малфоя скривились.

— Здорово, что мы немножко поболтали, правда? — кисло бросил Малфой, одернув рукав.

— Почему ты на это согласился? — спросил Гарри со злостью. — О чем ты вообще думал?

Но Малфой лишь сунул галстук в карман и развернулся к выходу.

— Мы не можем так продолжать, — заявил Гарри. — Пока не…

Малфой замер на миг в ожидании продолжения.

Но Гарри не знал, что сказать. Пока не что, Мерлина ради? Все это одно большое недоразумение. Лучше всего остановиться здесь и сейчас… так ведь? Малфой на мгновение обернулся к сидевшему в нерешительности Гарри, и, черт, было что-то такое в его лице, какая-то беззащитность. Гарри даже не понимал, что это такое, но в груди у него болезненно и остро екнуло. Все продлилось не больше секунды, а потом Малфой развернулся и вышел за дверь, оставив Гарри с бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем.

~***~

Несколько дней Гарри был полон решимости держаться подальше от Малфоя. Он резко пятился, застав Малфоя одного в библиотеке, где тот с мрачным видом изучал большую книгу в кожаной обложке. Он притворился, будто у него болит живот во время квиддича, чтобы не видеть, как Малфой разрывает небо, подобно ртутной стреле. Но к понедельнику, когда Гарри снова сидел позади Малфоя на долбаном Зельеварении и поймал себя на том, что разглядывает пальцы Малфоя, сжимающие палочку для помешивания в котле, пришлось признать, что его выдержка стремительно слабеет.

Тем вечером Рон разгромил слизеринцев в шахматы, и Гарри наслаждался зрелищем куда сильнее, чем стоило. Он не видел начала игры, но, похоже, принимались ставки, так что когда Гарри добрался до общей комнаты, Рон уже обыграл Дафну Гринграсс, Тео Нотта и теперь размазывал признанного чемпиона Слизерина по шахматам Миллисент Булстроуд.

— Да ладно, Миллс, — лениво проворчал Забини. — Покажи ему, кто тут главный.

Миллисент ничего не сказала, но с каменным лицом наклонилась над доской, время от времени бросая на противника взгляды, сулившие болезненную расплату, если конь Рона продолжит свое триумфальное шествие между ее фигурами.

— Хочешь быть следующим? — спросил Рон Забини, и его веснушчатое лицо расплылось в усмешке.

— Мерлин, нет, мне до этого нет дела. — Забини скрестил руки под головой. — Милли, сделай уже что-нибудь, или нам тут весь вечер придется торчать. Ты же знаешь, что от Гойла толку не будет.

Гермиона сидела у камина и сосредоточенно изучала нумерологическую диаграмму, которая больше напоминала вываленные на бумагу столовые приборы. И все же время от времени она поглядывала на Рона — как он прикидывал ситуацию на доске, точность, с которой он опускал свою большую руку, чтобы поднять нужную фигуру, — а губы ее изгибались в затаенной улыбке.

Рон съел слона Милисенты под какофонию стонов и гиканья от наблюдателей. Но внимание Гарри привлек отблеск светлых волос появившегося в дверях Малфоя. Воротник его рубашки был расстегнут, а на лице отражался голод. Гарри отвел взгляд, но когда снова посмотрел в ту сторону, ничего не изменилось. Малфой призывно дернул головой назад. Казалось, больше никто этого не заметил, всеобщее внимание было приковано к шахматной партии, но Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет. Малфой задержался еще на мгновение, а потом снова нырнул в коридор.

У Гарри не было ни малейшего сомнения, что именно ему предложили. На ладонях выступил пот, а все нутро охватило беспокойство. Он знал, что ему следовало бы не обращать внимания на Малфоя. Оставаться на месте. Но, Мерлин, он отчаянно жаждал разрядки, которую предлагал Малфой. Это займет всего пару минут. Гарри представил, как прижмется к Малфою в каком-нибудь темном коридоре замка — быстро, лихорадочно и так приятно. Он оказался на ногах прежде, чем понял, что уже принял решение.

Рон поднял голову.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. Просто… пойду пройдусь.

Брови Рона взлетели вверх.

— Ладно… Погоди, пока я закончу с Булстроуд, и сходим вместе. — Его взгляд с явным торжеством скользил по доске. — Это займет всего пару минут.

— Не надо, мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я ненадолго.

Гарри чувствовал на себе любопытный взгляд Гермионы, но она ничего не сказала.

Рон пожал плечами.

— Как хочешь.

Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы на пути ни с кем не встретиться взглядом, но его не покидало жуткое ощущение, что Забини понимающе смотрел ему вслед.

В коридоре Гарри огляделся. Малфой, скрытый тенями, ждал чуть поодаль, и одного его вида, одного высокомерного наклона головы и изящных очертаний тела хватило, чтобы кожа Гарри начала зудеть от предвкушения. Гарри подошел к нему, пытаясь не выдать нетерпения, но как только он оказался в пределах досягаемости, Малфой схватил его за руку и притянул к себе в нишу, так что они оказались спрятаны за выцветшим гобеленом длиной до самого пола. Малфой прижался ко рту Гарри в поцелуе, и тот застонал. Что-то в Малфое делало его ненасытным. Он нетерпеливыми пальцами вытащил рубашку Малфоя из-за пояса и сунул под нее руки, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой кожи, крепких мышц под ней и великолепного, ошеломительного жара тела.

Поцелуи Малфоя становились все более требовательными, его язык жадно скользил по языку Гарри, а настойчивые, яростные губы так пьянили, что в голове все перемешалось. Гарри провел ладонями по спине Малфоя, задевая позвонки, до самой поясницы, а потом — черт, это просто не должно быть так безумно сексуально — Гарри жадно обхватил задницу Малфоя, а тот ему это позволил.

Малфой жалобно выдохнул.

— Ух. Пойдем со мной.

Он отвел гобелен и взял Гарри за запястье.

— Куда мы идем?

Малфой не ответил, но пошел в сторону лестницы и дальше, быстро и решительно, вниз к первому этажу.

— Малфой. — Гарри дернул руку, чтобы Малфой остановился, а потом поцеловал его прямо там, в открытом месте, быстро и грубо, потому что быть так близко к Малфою и не иметь возможности касаться было почти больно. — Куда мы идем?

Малфой снова потянул его за запястье, и они зашли за угол, через арку, а потом — о, черт — через внутренний двор к ступеням у подножия Астрономической Башни.

— Малфой… Серьезно?

Гарри не просто возбудился, у него голова кружилась от желания, а голос дрожал.

— Да. Серьезно, — уверенно ответил Малфой, утаскивая его за собой на пару ступенек вверх.

Не то чтобы Гарри избегал этого места… ну ладно, может, и избегал. А может, просто по какому-то совпадению ни разу не был там с той самой ночи. Он замер и схватился за перила, прочно уперевшись ногами в лестницу.

— Давай пойдем куда-нибудь в другое место.

Малфой прижался в поцелуе к шее Гарри и провел губами по тонкой коже под ухом.

— Ш-ш-ш, Поттер, — прошептал он тихо, но настойчиво. — Помалкивай. Пойдем со мной, и я позволю тебе все, что пожелаешь.

Он накрыл ладонью член Гарри и грубо помассировал, так что Гарри пришлось сдерживать стон.

Гарри так сильно его хотел. Почти настолько сильно, чтобы забыть, где они находились. Но каждый камень этой башни гудел от воспоминаний, слишком сильных, чтобы от них отгородиться.

— Малфой. Разве мы не можем просто… Черт, ну почему ты никогда со мной нормально не разговариваешь?

Малфой заговорил почти на ухо Гарри, касаясь теплым, влажным дыханием.

— Я не смогу говорить, если мой рот будет заполнен твоим большим членом, так ведь?

Гарри прикрыл глаза от очередной вспышки горячего желания. Но в его мыслях возник перепуганный мальчишка со сгорбленными тощими плечами, у которого рука тряслась так сильно, что он не мог прямо держать палочку.

— Я был здесь. Я видел, что произошло.

Малфой напрягся.

— Что?

— Я был здесь той ночью. Слышал весь ваш с Дамблдором разговор.

Малфой скривился.

— Нет. Не слышал.

— Слышал. Он предлагал тебе защиту. Тебе, твоей семье. Он сказал, что знает, что ты не убийца.

— Заткнись, Поттер. — Малфой сжал в кулаках его рубашку, сминая ткань и пытаясь снова прижаться к нему, но Гарри удержал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Прекрати.

— Нет, это ты прекрати. Кто тебе об этом рассказал? Кто, блядь, тебе рассказал?

Малфой побледнел и разозлился, черты его лица в тусклом свете казались почти потусторонними.

— Я знаю, что ты впустил в школу Пожирателей. Я знаю, что Риддл убил бы тебя, если бы ты не убил Дамблдора.

Малфой словно поперхнулся, но Гарри продолжил:

— Я был там все это время, под мантией.

— Ты был там… — Вид у Малфоя был совершенно ошарашенный. — Ты просто стоял там… и ничего не сделал?

Гарри понимал, что это неправда. Он действительно не мог пошевельнуться, но все равно почувствовал болезненный укол вины. Конечно, он и себя об этом спрашивал. Разве не мог он сделать что-то, чтобы спасти Дамблдора? Если ему под силу сбросить Империус, так почему не Иммобулюс? Почему Гарри не разгадал задумку Дамблдора до того, как все произошло?

— Нет, — ответил он Малфою, но голос его звучал неубедительно.

— Какого хрена? — Лицо Малфоя скривилось в отвращении. — Ты смотрел, как он умирает, и не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы помочь?

В Гарри поднялась ядовитая смесь ярости и горя.

— Нет, этим занимался ты. — Малфой вздрогнул, и как же приятно было это видеть. — Я не мог помочь, потому что Дамблдор постарался, чтобы я не двигался. Он не хотел, чтобы я вмешивался.

— Это он сделал?

— Да. Я и пальцем не мог пошевелить. Даже моргнуть. — Гарри вспомнил ощущение бессилия, и слова сами полились наружу горячим яростным потоком. — Ты сделал то же самое, помнишь? В поезде, прямо перед тем, как ударил меня по голове?

— Ты пытался убить меня! — Малфой уже почти кричал, его голос истерически дрожал. — Ты меня всего изрезал, ублюдок!

— Я не знал, что делает это заклинание. — Слова першили в горле Гарри. — А ты прекрасно знал, что делаешь, когда пнул меня в лицо!

Малфой не ответил. Он дрожал всем телом. А потом долго, сорвано вдохнул и сиплым, пустым голосом сказал:

— Ты всегда все портишь, Поттер. Всегда.

Дыхание Гарри вырывалось тяжелыми, болезненными хрипами. Он не знал, чего хочет: то ли подраться с Малфоем, то ли трахнуть его, то ли столкнуть с гребаной лестницы. Малфой надолго задержался взглядом на лице Гарри, пока тот не почувствовал, что больше не может этого выносить.

— Какого черта ты вообще хочешь от меня?

Малфой покачал головой, его взгляд наполнился тяжелой горечью, а каждое слово напоминало брошенный в замерзшее озеро камешек.

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Чего я вообще могу от тебя хотеть?

Гарри не собирался задерживаться, чтобы наблюдать за уходом Малфоя. Не в этот раз. Он оттолкнул его на пути вниз, выскочил во двор и пошел быстрым шагом, не обращая внимания на болезненный комок в горле.

~***~

До Рождества оставалась всего неделя, но последние дни семестра тянулись бесконечно. Гарри не разговаривал с Малфоем, а Малфой не разговаривал с ним. И это, вероятно, было только к лучшему, но Гарри не мог отделаться от боли, возникающей в груди каждый раз, когда Малфой без выражения смотрел мимо него. Гарри хотелось бы так же успешно игнорировать Малфоя, и он даже старался… Но когда его взгляд нечаянно падал на Малфоя, у него не получалось не заметить бледность и загнанное выражение его лица. Но это уже не проблема Гарри, не так ли?

Гарри попытался избежать похода на Рождественскую вечеринку восьмикурсников под предлогом накопившихся домашних заданий, но его все равно туда притащили. Особенно настаивал Рон, и даже Гермиона серьезно заявила, что им всем нужна передышка.

Гарри несколько ночей на той неделе промучился с бессонницей, раздумывая, что же делать, если Малфой снова к нему подойдет — особенно если Малфой что-то предложит, когда Гарри будет уже пьян. Он убедил себя, что лучше всего будет поступить по-взрослому и либо сохранять горделивое спокойствие, либо коротко объяснить Малфою, что ничего у них не получится. Между ними просто стояло слишком много всего, чтобы какие-либо сексуальные отношения стали возможны.

В самые беспокойные моменты он подозревал, что может повалить Малфоя на землю и отвесить несколько хороших тумаков, после чего попытается поцелуями высосать из него душу.

Но Малфой к нему не подошел. Ни на вечеринке, где стоял в углу, с самым неприкосновенным видом баюкая в ладонях единственную бутылку пива, ни даже однажды на внутреннем дворе, когда Гарри увидел, как он идет в другую сторону. И даже когда Гарри как-то спустился в общую комнату поздно ночью, потому что не мог уснуть, и целый час смотрел на пламя в камине, а в душе его бурлила ужасная смесь горечи, одиночества и гнева. Было поздно, мысли путались, но он думал, что, возможно, Малфой чувствовал себя так же. Словно Малфой в этом гребаном месте был единственным, кто смог бы понять.

Но Малфой так и не пришел — и с чего бы ему? — а Гарри угрюмо сидел, пока пламя в камине не угасло, а в комнату вползли ледяные сквозняки.

Идя на негнущихся ногах обратно в спальню и ощущая, что промерз до костей, Гарри услышал, будто кто-то рядом тяжело сглотнул и шмыгнул носом. Он направился дальше и дошел до самой арки, когда вдруг обернулся в сторону особенно жалостливого вздоха.

— Кто там?

Возле одной из самых поврежденных колонн скрючилась эльфийка. Ее длинные уши печально повисли.

Гарри вгляделся в тени.

— Манкл? В чем дело?

— Гарри Поттеру не следует беспокоиться о Манкл.

Гарри просто хотел добраться до спальни, отодвинуть полог на кровати и еще неделю ни с кем не разговаривать. Но эльф выглядела слишком жалко, чтобы не обращать на нее внимания.

— И все-таки в чем дело?

— Ох, сэр, нужно сделать столько работы. Манкл старается, но Манкл не может сделать все.

— Уверен, профессор МакГонагалл не хотела бы, чтобы ты из-за этого расстраивалась. — Гарри постарался не говорить нетерпеливо. — Отдохни, а завтра продолжишь.

Манкл посмотрела на него глазами, полными слез.

— Манкл беспокоится, что кое-что в Хогвартсе сломано слишком сильно, чтобы можно было исправить.

Гарри подавил вздох.

— Не волнуйся об этом. Уверен, ты стараешься изо всех сил. — Но Манкл отвернулась и крепко обхватила себя руками. — Кто-нибудь из нас завтра тебе поможет, ладно? Почему бы тебе сейчас не пойти спать? — А домашние эльфы вообще спят? Гарри не знал, но в тот день ему уже больше ничего не хотелось. — Я вот сейчас пойду спать. Доброй ночи.

~***~

Семестр почти закончился, и Гарри не мог дождаться возможности уехать. Предыдущую ночь наполнили ужасные сны о призраках, вырывающихся из стен и приходящих за ним, вжимающих свои тонкие пальцы в его лицо, пока он не начинал задыхаться, пытаясь освободиться от кошмара. В эту ночь ему больше не удалось поспать, и он зевал во время уроков Трансфигурации и Чар, а потом весь обед пытался не заснуть. Добравшись до кровати, он быстро провалился в глубокий сон, но вместо того, чтобы проснуться как обычно к завтраку, обнаружил, что лежит с широко открытыми глазами в темноте, а в животе его поселилось какое-то очень странное чувство.

Гарри сел, слыша в ушах громкое биение сердца. Кто-то его позвал? В общежитии было тихо и спокойно, если не считать храпевшего на соседней кровати Рона и ухающей где-то в отдалении совы. А вот чувство внутри нарастало, оно напоминало настойчивую тягу, словно ему нужно было находиться где-то еще, делать что-то важное. Он опустил ноги на пол и наощупь поискал под подушкой свою палочку. Чувство так никуда и не делось. На самом деле, оно было невероятно сильным, и Гарри охватило любопытство, что же случится, если он поддастся этой тяге.

Казалось совершенно естественным и правильным выскользнуть из общежития и прокрасться вниз по лестнице, так что голые ступни уверенно и бесшумно касались грубого камня. Он не знал, куда идет, но его тело — знало и неодолимо тянуло его через замок с тусклым огоньком Люмоса впереди, освещавшим дорогу, а инстинкт вел его по коридорам через множество арок. Лестница под ним сместилась, развернулась, чтобы предоставить кратчайший путь, и вот он уже преодолевал последние ступени до восьмого этажа. Все его существо гудело от странного предвкушения, когда он открыл дверь Выручай-комнаты.

Гарри моргнул. Возможно, это был всего лишь сон, потому что комната выглядела совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Вместо искореженного, обугленного остова он увидел простое маленькое помещение, заполненное мягким светом. В нем стояла только кровать с четырьмя столбиками и пологом. А там, где полог был отдернут, было видно сидящего на кровати Драко Малфоя, одетого в выцветшую хлопковую пижаму. Он настороженно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Следовало догадаться, что ты появишься, — сказал он.

— Я спал, — ответил Гарри. — Проснулся и меня словно… привело сюда.

— Угу. — Малфой хмурился. — Меня тоже. Выбора даже не оставалось.

Гарри приблизился на пару шагов и остановился.

— Что случилось с комнатой?

Малфой окинул взглядом обстановку.

— Кажется, ее починили. Или она сама починилась.

Воздух был чистым и сладким. Можно было различить лишь отдаленные нотки дыма, и то, только если присутствовал при пожаре, если видел, как все было прежде. И Гарри почувствовал, как из-за преображения комнаты внутри поднялась идиотская надежда. У него появилось странное ощущение, словно все теперь возможно.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Гарри, потому что так и было. Потому что на самом деле это вполне мог быть сон. Во сне можно говорить что угодно.

Малфой не ответил, но Гарри видел, как он сглотнул. Гарри сел на кровать рядом с ним, чувствуя удивительную застенчивость и неуверенность.

Малфой хмуро смотрел в пол.

— Когда я повел тебя на Астрономическую Башню… — Голос Малфоя сбился, но Гарри видел, как он заставил себя продолжить. — Я подумал, может, в будущем я смогу проходить мимо этого места и хоть иногда вспоминать, что там произошло что-то хорошее.

— Я знаю.

Малфой повернулся к нему, и в его глазах сквозили боль и обвинение.

— Ты всегда думаешь, что знаешь все, — сказал он. — Но это не так.

— Я знаю, что ты не смог бы этого сделать. Когда должен был убить его.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Ты не знаешь, каково это, — с силой выдавил он, но в конце голос сорвался, и следующая фраза прозвучала как дрожащий шепот: — Ты не знаешь, каково это, чувствовать себя дерьмом, или стыдиться, или быть виноватым, или пугаться до усрачки, так ведь?

На мгновение Гарри потерял дар речи.

— Ты издеваешься?

Гарри затопило недоверие. Неужели Малфой действительно так думал?

— Конечно, тебе не понять, — продолжил Малфой, его слова пропитывала горечь. — Ты же всегда, блядь, делал правильный выбор, да?

— Всегда делал правильный выбор? — переспросил Гарри. — Ты сбрендил, если так думаешь. Люди умирали из-за того, что я принимал дерьмовые решения, а мне с этим еще жить. — Казалось нереальным говорить это вслух. Он старался даже не думать об этом. А теперь выложил все Малфою, и почему-то казалось, что это может помочь. — Я чувствую вину, — сказал Гарри, и в его голосе сквозило отчаяние. — Я чувствую злость, мне страшно, я словно потерялся. — Казалось, он наконец мог высказать все это вслух. Словно можно было сказать вообще что угодно. — И мне одиноко. Мне постоянно страшно одиноко.

— Одиноко, — почти недоверчиво повторил Малфой. — Тебе?

— Да, — серьезно кивнул Гарри. — Мне.

Малфой удивленно на него уставился, а потом Гарри уже целовал его, горячо и жадно, а Малфой отвечал на поцелуй. И это было первое хоть немного приятное ощущение за всю эту ужасную неделю.

Малфой поднял руки, обхватив голову Гарри, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, и Гарри застонал от пьянящего тепла рта Малфоя, от того, как язык Малфоя настойчиво скользил по его. Внутри бушевало желание, и Гарри толкнул Малфоя на кровать и поцеловал — медленно, глубоко, бесконечно, не сдерживаясь, пока они оба не начали задыхаться.

Малфой отстранился на мгновение.

— Ты хочешь меня? — спросил он, вскинув подбородок, и Гарри почувствовал, как внутри вспыхнуло яростное желание.

— Да, черт, да.

— Тогда снимай, блядь, с меня одежду.

Малфой откинулся на спину и смотрел на Гарри с самым нахальным выражением лица.

Гарри не медлил. Он расстегнул пуговицы на пижамной куртке Малфоя, высвобождая их одну за другой и жадно прижимаясь губами к каждому открывшемуся участку кожи. Малфой был на вкус как жар и соль, свежий, теплый и совершенно неотразимый. Было очень странно касаться Малфоя вот так — размеренно, со смаком, — но в этом застывшем, словно воплотившемся из сна месте все было возможно. Гарри провел носом вдоль ребер Малфоя до плоского живота, а потом остановился, чтобы стянуть с плеч пижамную куртку. Темная метка Малфоя выделялась, словно клякса на руке, и взгляд Гарри к ней прикипел.

Тощая грудь Малфоя поднималась и опадала, и Гарри взял его руку, прижался губами к ладони, не отрывая взгляда от Темной метки. Малфой насторожился, глаза его сузились. Гарри открыл рот и провел языком по чувствительной плоти, прослеживая складки на ладони Малфоя, пока тот не задрожал. Гарри коснулся губами запястья, обводя выступающую тонкую косточку.

— Как это было, когда ее сделали? — спросил Гарри, все так же не отводя взгляда от обезображенной руки. — Больно?

Малфой снова вздернул подбородок.

— Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. — Слова вырвались злобным шепотом. — В конце им пришлось меня держать.

Гарри снова поцеловал запястье Малфоя, закрыв глаза от заполнившей его безумной ярости. Не открывая их, он продвигался дальше вверх по руке Малфоя, обводя губами место, где должна была быть уродливая черная метка. В этом месте кожа под губами казалась другой — грубой, как будто чешуйчатой. Гарри заставил себя посмотреть, но вблизи метка казалась лишь расплывчатым пятном. След, старый шрам, а в этом Гарри кое-что смыслил. Он поднял взгляд к лицу Малфоя и увидел, что тот смотрел на него с болезненной напряженностью.

— Ты хочешь меня? — снова спросил Малфой, и Гарри услышал невысказанное «даже с этим?»

— Да, — просто ответил он.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня?

Желание взяло верх, укоренилось глубоко внутри и сжало внутренности, как самая восхитительная пытка.

— Да.

Малфой поднял веки, его зрачки раскрылись черным, и Гарри больше не мог ждать ни секунды. Он потянул вниз штаны Малфоя, спуская их с бедер, чтобы освободить член, а потом и вовсе снял. Малфой лежал перед Гарри, наблюдая за его лицом, весь сплошь состоя из длинных голых ног и дымчатых глаз, а член смотрел в потолок. Все в Малфое кружило Гарри голову.

Гарри быстро разделся, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от Малфоя.

— Ты это уже делал? — спросил Малфой.

— Не с мужчиной.

В глазах Малфоя вспыхнуло удивление. Он скользнул взглядом по телу Гарри: по груди, по животу, по бедрам, а потом задержался на члене, потемневшем и тяжелом среди завитков волос. Малфой тяжело сглотнул, а когда заговорил снова, его голос звучал глухо.

— Ложись на спину, — приказал он, и Гарри подчинился, опустившись на уютную кровать. Малфой сел на него верхом и взял руку Гарри в свою, а потом прошептал заклинание, после которого пальцы Гарри окутались скользкой теплой жидкостью. Мерлин, Гарри готов был слететь с катушек от предвкушения. Его рука дрожала, но Малфой направил ее к своей заднице, а потом Гарри перехватил инициативу, жадно и восхищенно провел пальцами по плотным складкам отверстия Малфоя.

Малфой застонал и для верности уперся ладонью в грудь Гарри.

— Внутрь, — приказал он, и Гарри очень постарался втолкнуть сразу два пальца, но тело Малфоя сопротивлялось всему, что было больше кончика указательного пальца. Малфой наклонился, обхватил голову Гарри ладонями и придвинулся к нему в долгом, сладком поцелуе, пока Гарри не почувствовал, как он расслабился. — Теперь больше, — сказал Малфой, и на этот раз палец Гарри вошел на всю длину, глубоко, так глубоко в тело Малфоя, и это было так упоительно, что он вскрикнул.

— Да-а, — выдохнул Малфой. — Сильнее.

Гарри вынул палец и втолкнул его снова, упиваясь податливостью тела Малфоя, ошеломительной новизной происходящего. Когда он продвинул внутрь второй палец, растягивая чувствительную плоть, Малфой сжался вокруг него, над ним, опаляя ухо Гарри быстрыми влажными выдохами. Гарри подумал, что мог бы кончить, просто касаясь Малфоя. Он снова надавил, двигая пальцами глубоко внутри, ощущая, насколько там туго, сладко и хорошо, а потом подумал о том, каково будет вместо пальцев загнать свой член. Гарри пришлось закрыть глаза и изо всех сил постараться отвлечься.

— В чем дело? — спросил Малфой, и это дико смущало, но Гарри все равно признался.

— Мне показалось, что я сейчас кончу.

— Боже мой, — с наслаждением выдохнул Малфой. — Как же тебе хочется.

Гарри почувствовал, как его тело вспыхнуло, но это было правдой. Смысла прятать свои желания не было, поэтому он и вывалил все Малфою.

— Да.

Малфой подвинулся на нем, и Гарри почувствовал, как его член уткнулся в скользкое тепло входа Малфоя.

— Ебать.

— Да, — согласился Малфой.

— Не знаю, смогу ли… — Гарри запнулся на полуслове, когда Малфой опустился на него, плотно сжимая толстую головку его члена.

— Ты можешь, — уверил Малфой, а потом опустился чуть ниже, и его лицо искривилось от удовольствия с примесью напряжения. — Просто… полежи спокойно минутку.

Было невероятно хорошо. Гарри пришлось напрячь каждый мускул, чтобы не выгнуться вверх, но потом Малфой снова двинулся, заставляя свое тело впускать дюйм за дюймом, чтобы Гарри проскальзывал все глубже, глубже, о боже, еще глубже, пока Малфой не принял его внутрь на всю длину.

Ощущения были впечатляющие. Гарри уплывал от подаренного телом Малфоя благоговения и дикой радости от того, что он внутри него. Казалось, что все это так правильно, словно именно тут Гарри и должен быть, даже подумалось, что сама комната, даже весь замок, отзывались правильностью всего происходящего. А потом Малфой начал двигаться, и Гарри окончательно слетел с катушек.

Что-то особенное было в этой ночи. И Малфой — Малфой тоже был особенным. Он все еще представлял собой сплошные углы и грани, все еще всем своим видом бросал вызов и отказывался идти на компромисс. Но с каждым движением, с каждым словом он четко показывал, что ему нужен именно Гарри, а не только кончить и расслабиться. Это желание, чистое, неугасимое, пылало в нем, и Гарри сомневался, что мог бы предугадать, что будет чувствовать, как связь с Малфоем может казаться такой интимной, прочной и блаженной до дрожи.

— О боже, — выдохнул Гарри. Голос был настолько полон желания, что он сам его с трудом узнал. — Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

— Не буду. — Малфой продолжал двигаться, у него на лбу выступила испарина, бедра были сильно напряжены, а рот приоткрылся, когда он снова опустился на Гарри. Малфой чуть слышно произнес: — Мы будем продолжать делать это? Потом?

Гарри кивнул.

— Да.

— Тебе тоже это нужно, да? — Голос Малфоя звучал так резко, так хрипло, что сердце Гарри сжалось. — Гарри? Тебе тоже это нужно?

— Да, — ответил Гарри. И одно то, что он сказал это вслух, вызвало внутри него волну какого-то дикого восторга. Малфой снова двинулся, и из горла Гарри вырвался резкий, отчаянный стон. Он ни за что не сможет сдержаться. Не в тот момент, когда Малфой так выглядит, так двигается. Не когда все чувства признают, что именно это ему и нужно. — Да.

— Так хорошо, когда ты внутри, — яростно прошептал Малфой, и Гарри почувствовал, что теперь нет пути назад. Малфой с силой опустился на Гарри, так что напрягся каждый мускул, и, черт, он получал от Гарри именно то, чего хотел, и это было невероятно сексуально. По венам Гарри прошел прилив возбуждения, оставляя после себя обжигающее удовольствие. Гарри безумно выгнулся, вбиваясь в тело Малфоя и выпуская напряжение, которое, казалось, скопилось лет за десять. Он кончал и кончал, бесконечно долго, дрожа и испытывая даже больше, чем просто физическое наслаждение.

Малфой взял его за руку и плотно обернул ее вокруг своего члена, насаживаясь задницей на все еще твердый член и вбиваясь Гарри в ладонь. Гарри мог бы часами за этим наблюдать, мог бы запечатлеть этот образ в памяти, смакуя каждую деталь того, как Малфой наслаждается им, запоминая, как лоб Малфоя влажно блестит от пота, а лицо сияет. Но совсем скоро Малфой полузадушенно, сдавленно вскрикнул и тоже кончил, покрыв грудь Гарри длинными струями спермы. Малфой дрожал, и в этот момент Гарри понял, что Малфой был не просто сексуальным — он был красивым.

Когда все закончилось, Гарри ощутил невероятную усталость, все тело казалось расслабленным и невесомым. Малфой упал на него, и Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что и это ему понравилось — понравилось чувствовать вес обмякшего тела Малфоя.

Малфой молчал, и Гарри тоже не мог придумать ничего, что выразило хотя бы половину тех ощущений, которые они с Малфоем только что разделили на двоих. Поэтому, пока Малфой устраивался поудобнее, Гарри просто лежал молча, наслаждаясь непривычной тишиной в голове. Вскоре его одолел глубокий сон без сновидений.

~***~

Где-то в отдалении прозвенел колокол на завтрак, и Гарри потянулся за подушкой, чтобы накрыть голову. Просыпаться не хотелось. Ему было невероятно удобно, а кровать пахла просто восхитительно, словно…

«Адское Пламя».

Драко. Он был рядом, лежал поперек кровати у Гарри на груди и уже начал шевелиться, потому что колокол не замолкал.

— Который час? — пробормотал он.

Они все еще были в Выручай-комнате. Обнаженные. И прямо сейчас вся школа начнет спускаться на завтрак.

Гарри захотелось просто зарыться обратно под одеяла и остаться там на весь день. Но в какой-то момент им придется выйти, и тогда…

— Где-то часов восемь, — сообщил он.

Малфой резко сел. Со сна его волосы совсем растрепались.

— Вот дерьмо. — Он вскочил с кровати. — Где мои чертовы… — Гарри прямо увидел тот момент, когда Малфой осознал, что одеться мог только в пижаму. — Черт-черт-черт!

— Тебе повезло. У меня-то только трусы и футболка.

Малфой нащупал свою палочку и пробормотал заклинание, нацелив ее на пижаму, а потом выругался, когда та всего лишь окрасилась в ядовито-фиолетовый цвет.

— Можем просто отсидеться здесь, пока остальные не разойдутся по кабинетам, — предложил Гарри.

— Вот ты так и делай. А лично я не хочу давать ни малейшего основания выкинуть меня отсюда.

— Этого не будет. С чего бы?

— Это вполне возможно.

Малфой исхитрился трансфигурировать пижамную куртку в нечто отдаленно напоминающее мантию, в которую и завернулся, завязав спереди.

Гарри смерил его взглядом.

— Неплохо.

— Отвратительно, но так я хотя бы смогу добраться до общежития.

Он на пробу провел ладонью по волосам и скривился.

Гарри потянулся за своей футболкой.

— Погоди. Можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Губы Малфоя изогнулись.

— Мерлин. Ты же понимаешь, что мы проходили это на третьем курсе?

— Может, заткнешься? Я могу без палочки вызвать хренова Патронуса. Мне просто не нравится Трансфигурация.

Малфой закатил глаза, но направил палочку на футболку Гарри.

— Вестус муто. — Ткань развернулась на несколько футов больше изначальной длины, а за ней удлинились рукава и воротник. Малфой нахмурился, снова ткнул палочкой, и одежда окрасилась в черный. Гарри взял мантию и накинул себе на плечи.

— Спасибо. Эй! — Он вытянул рукава. — Это же слизеринская мантия!

— Не повезло, Поттер. — Уголок губ Малфоя приподнялся в ухмылке. — Не так уж и плохо на тебе смотрится.

Они уже собирались уходить, когда дверь приоткрылась, и в щель просунулся маленький, но очень длинный нос. Следом показался огромный глаз, а потом они услышали легкий скрип, и нос поспешно спрятался.

Малфой распахнул дверь, и за ней обнаружилась Манкл, низко скрючившаяся, словно пытаясь сделать себя как можно меньше.

— Чего тебе? — требовательно бросил он.

Уши Манкл дрожали от беспокойства.

— Манкл проверяет, чтобы господа безопасно добрались до Комнаты и не заблудились по пути.

— Какого?.. — Гарри метнулся к ней. — Манкл, то есть это ты все сделала? Ты нас сюда привела?

Она сжала руки вместе.

— Манкл старается изо всех сил. Манкл помогает.

— Помогает в чем? Черт, и в чулане с ингредиентами тоже ты нас заперла? — спросил Гарри.

— Манкл слышала, как Драко Малфой разговаривал с другом. О Гарри Поттере.

Лицо Малфоя потемнело.

— Ничего ты не слышала, мелкая проныра.

— Да, Манкл слышала. И Манкл видела картинки на дне сундука Гарри Поттера, и…

— Ты что? — Гарри аж стало жарко от смущения. — Манкл, это совсем не помощь, когда ты подслушиваешь разговоры и роешься в вещах…

— Манкл беспокоится, если что-то неправильно, но господа не знают, как сложно все исправлять… — Ее голос стал еще более жалобным. — Гарри Поттер очень злится на Манкл? Вы собираетесь рассказать Профессору МакГонагалл?

Малфой сверкнул на нее злобным взглядом.

— Да.

В ее глазах заблестели слезы, и Гарри устало вздохнул.

— Нет. Манкл. Но… Больше ничего не делай, ладно?

Манкл кивнула и попятилась.

— Нет-нет. Манкл понимает Гарри Поттера. И больше не будет помогать ему получить желаемое.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы что-то еще сказать, но Манкл уже аппарировала с легким хлопком.

~***~

Задача вернуться в общежитие так, чтобы никто не заметил, что Гарри без обуви и в слизеринской мантии, стала одной из самых запоминающихся в и так запоминающейся неделе. Тело переодевшегося в гриффиндорскую одежду Гарри провело утро на занятиях по Травологии, в то время как мысли пребывали где-то очень далеко.

Ему очень повезло, что это был не практический урок, поэтому ему можно было просто сидеть за партой и прятать периодически поднимающийся стояк в складках мантии. Вспоминая и заново переживая каждый проведенный в Выручай-комнате момент, он представлял, что произойдет при следующей встрече с Малфоем. Не изменились ли чувства Малфоя — что он хотел все продолжить? И было ли все это тайной или как? Когда Гарри влетел на завтрак в последние минуты, схватив столько тостов, сколько смог запихнуть в рот, Рон спросил его, где он пропадал. Но Гарри не знал, понял Рон, что он провел где-то всю ночь, или нет. Гарри пробормотал что-то вроде «расскажу потом», но и понятия не имел, что же собирается сказать.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Малфоем. Гарри порадовался, что у него по счастливой случайности лежала в сумке Карта Мародеров и он мог тайком взглянуть в нее, когда Спраут отворачивалась. Точка с подписью «Драко Малфой» была в ведущем к кабинету Нумерологии коридоре и двигалась в сторону общей комнаты восьмикурсников. Гарри поерзал на стуле. Даже наблюдение за гребаной точкой с именем Малфоя вызывало у него возбуждение. Ему действительно нужно было поговорить с Малфоем, прямо в этот момент.

Гарри уже почти выскочил из кабинета, когда закончил звенеть звонок с урока, но Спраут позвала его обратно и попросила объяснить, что он хотел сказать в последнем параграфе своего эссе по Музыкальным Поганкам Скандинавии. Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он имел в виду, так что беседа получилась не слишком содержательной, но длилась, казалось, бесконечно. Когда Спраут наконец отпустила его, Гарри поспешил прочь, перескакивая по две ступеньки за раз и надеясь, что, возможно, еще успеет перехватить Малфоя, прежде чем тот дойдет до общей комнаты. Но когда он добежал до коридора, там никого не было. Гарри остановился перевести дыхание. Он мог войти, дать Малфою знак встретиться снаружи, а потом… Ему было не под силу подумать, что могло произойти потом. Не в тот момент, когда его член был в таком состоянии.

Гарри сказал пароль в щель на забрале шлема, подождал, пока дверь откроется, и вошел внутрь. Он не ожидал, что Малфой будет стоять в комнате так, что Гарри в него врежется. И точно не ожидал громких одобрительных воплей со стороны диванов.

Малфой издал раздраженный вопль.

— Что? — Гарри ненавидел ощущение, что все остальные знают что-то, чего не знает он. Он попытался отойти в сторону, подальше от Малфоя, а потом, конечно, все понял.

— Гребаная омела! — выплюнул Малфой, и Гарри, подняв голову, увидел еще одну сверкающую связку над их головами.

— Это совсем не смешно! — сказала Гермиона. — Серьезно, я собираюсь об этом доложить.

— Это наверняка снова эта долбаная эльф, — прорычал Малфой. Гарри покрутил головой и увидел тихонько крадущуюся мимо Манкл, которая почти добралась до выхода, не привлекая внимания.

— Манкл, — серьезно сказал он. — Отпусти. Нас.

Эльф печально покачала головой.

— Ты обещала больше не вмешиваться! — напомнил Гарри.

Манкл посмотрела на Гарри с болью в глазах.

— Манкл обещает, но потом Манкл вспоминает, что указания профессора МакГонагалл очень четкие. Эльфы не прекращают работу до тех пор, пока все в замке не будет исправлено. — Она серьезно кивнула. — Окончательно исправлено.

— Профессор МакГонагалл не это имела в виду! — запротестовал Гарри, но Манкл развернулась на пятках и испарилась.

Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на Малфоя. Комната погрузилась в молчание, и он прямо-таки чувствовал устремившиеся на них любопытные взгляды. Беспокойство нарастало, шею горячо покалывало от неуверенности, но… Малфой пристально смотрел на него, и в его взгляде было какое-то опасливое томление. К черту. Гарри потянулся и запустил пальцы в волосы на его затылке. Малфой явно все еще опасался, но Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и подался навстречу.

— Драко, — позвал Гарри, а потом поцеловал его. И этот поцелуй был не только для того, чтобы освободиться от Чар. Это был поцелуй для того, чтобы напомнить Драко обо всем, что они разделили прошлой ночью. Поцелуй, чтобы ослабить перехватывающую дыхание жажду, которая поднималось в нем при каждом взгляде Гарри на него. Поцелуй, чтобы рассказать всему сраному миру о том, что происходит, пусть даже сам Гарри не совсем понимал, что именно. Он вложил в этот поцелуй все. Драко ошеломленно застыл на мгновение, а потом его губы разомкнулись, рука легла на поясницу Гарри и притянула ближе, чтобы их тела встретились, а Гарри мог почувствовать его жилистое, сильное тело, прижатое к нему.

Срань господня. Это было не словно несколько залитых солнцем дней, это было наверняка. Это больше напоминало прыжок с обрыва во тьму, когда сердце стучит, каждая клеточка в теле вопит от удивления, но чувствует себя невероятно живой, когда голова кружится от свободы и блаженного безумия, когда все остальное кажется совершенно неважным.

Кто-то заулюлюкал. Блейз Забини радостно воскликнул:

— Вот черт, Драко, самое время!

И где-то в глубине коридоров замка маленький, незначительный домашний эльф обхватил себя руками и улыбнулся.


End file.
